


don't go

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Natasha Needs a Hug, Natasha-centric, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was a straight A senior and just got accepted to his dream college but what happens when that one night he spent with a girl turns his world around. Will he step up or chose to leave?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so I suck at descriptions so yeah enjoy the story XD

She was pissed. And not like the kind of pissed you get when you can't figure out your trig homework, like the super seriously pissed where you think you might go on a rampage and kill someone.

Three months had somehow weaseled by the two quite easily, but they were in high school, of course it did. It was mid-April when she found out, and with Steve leaving for Harvard in the Autumn months, it only pissed her off more. Which was why Natasha was raging down the hallway muttering curses under her breath, automatically making a beeline for where Steve would be hanging out with some of his friends, whom of which she could care less about. When she took sight of him she melted then realized why she was pissed in the first place, even when he flashed her that smile that could bring her down to her knees in a matter of seconds. But she was determined here, and she stuck on plan.

“Rogers!” She shrieked out, voice echoing throughout the hallways. ‘Uh oh’s’ and ‘She looks pissed!’ were murmured by his friends as she approached with a menacing glare, making them all scatter.

“Hi bab-“

“Don’t you ‘Hi babe’ me!” She snapped, shoving him into the locker and watching his dazed expression come up.

“You are such a fucking idiot! Don’t you realize what you’ve done!?” She spat at him, his eyes widening with each word. “Wha-?” He started, but she promptly cut him off.

“I, am a freshman. And you’re a senior idiot!” She hissed, and he was completely and utterly flabbergasted. “What did I do?” He managed to stutter out.

Looking away, she lowered her voice. “You fucking knocked me up…”

She didn't get to see the look in his eyes, whether he was pissed, excited, happy, content, about to beat her, or what. He was completely and utterly speechless. Looking down to her, his brows creased and his lips turned down into a little frown. Taking her hands and leading her to his car, which she allowed him to do, he shut and locked the doors.

"You..You're..I mean...we-"

"Pregnant."

"And you're sure?" He asked, biting on his lower lip nervously, looking into her eyes to see if he could spot any signs of dishonesty. Then again, why would she make something up about this? Mentally shrugging, he could name a couple reasons why. Her voice snapped him out of his little daze.

"Rogers, I took four fucking tests and secretly put them in my house without my dad finding out. I'm pretty sure after peeing on a weird stick that many times and each showing a little plus sign, I'm pregnant." She sighed out, shoving her tousled curls out of her eyes, not like it mattered, shutting them right after. Trying to relax in the front seat of his car, she just..couldn't. She was fourteen going on fifteen, knocked up with an eighteen year old's kid. 'That sounded a lot better out of context..' She thought to herself and sighed, rubbing her temples in exhaustion. 

His voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Do you..you know..want it?"

She hadn't really thought of that. She had only known she was pregnant for a day now, and it wasn't just the flu she was getting during the day. She had even gone to a doctor, just to check up and see if she actually wanted to keep it or not. She remembered because he kept musing on and on about how young she was and how he hated the generation. Same thing probably happened to him. Shame no one can keep it in their pants.

"I'm three months along. Nearly into my second trimester."

"And..? Nat, it's your body.." He said, taking her hand at that part in time.

"And if you really don't want this baby, I wouldn't blame you. I mean, you're fourteen. Fifteen by the time this kid gets here and..well, it'll be the only Rogers here with you."

Her eyes snapped open and she frowned, almost glaring at him. Setting her jaw, she raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

He looked so sheepish she almost felt sorry for him. "I mean..Harvard! Remember?" He bit his lip nervously, even when her face softened.

It was his dream college, he had been talking about it to her ever since they found out what the word college even meant. He did research, projects, essays, everything on Harvard. She sighed and looked down. Of course he wouldn't stay and help her raise this bastard of a kid, why would he? He didn't need a stupid moody preteen weighing him down along with a baby. No one did.

"You'd leave me alone?" She asked, voice barely above a whisper, barely able to choke the words out.

"Shit, Nat.." He sighed, gripping her hand tighter. "I mean I just-"

"I get it. It's fine." She said again in the soft voice before snatching her hand back, dashing from the car with tears welling in her eyes and spilling down her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha was laying on her bed and had her phone propped up against her huge stomach. Being pregnant had its advantages. Her due date was less then a week away and she was ready for this baby to get out. Her dad was suprisingly suportive and even helped her build a little girls nursery.   
She glanced over at the basenet in her room. She did her reserch and found it was better to keep the baby in her room for the first few months. 

Steve never called again after the lunch episode. Natasha acted like she wasnt hurt but damn she was. She knew it was his dream college but she wanted him to stay with her and help. Was that to much to ask for?   
She sighed as she got up waddling downstairs and grabbing something to eat and sitting on the couch watching tv. Her dad was out working untill late tonight which was normally fine but Natasha hated being alone she wanted someone to be there for her.   
As her thoughts trailed off she felt a pain she sat up and held her stomach. Once she calmed down a little she felt it again and it was longer this time. She started panicing and went to grab her phone calling her dad.  
No responce.  
So she clicked on his contact and called him.  
'Come on pick up Steve pick up"   
She muttered as she heard Steves deep voice,  
"Natasha? Whats wrong?"   
He asked as Natasha looked down seeing her water break,  
"Shit Steve come quick the baby is coming"   
She said about to cry. Not even five minutes later there he was standing in the doorway as he grabbed her arm and led her to the car.   
She was crying the whole time as Steve zoomed to the hospital he rushed her inside and shouted,  
"We have a baby coming!"  
The nurses quickly got Natasha to a delivery room, Steve didnt leave her side as the nurse said,  
"Your ready to push"   
She said as Natasha shook her head,  
"No not yet im not ready"   
But the doctors came anyway and got set up,  
"Okay Natasha I need you to push...Now!"  
Pain surged through Natashas body as she pushed hard.  
It was long and painful but soon a baby cry was heard and Natasha sighed laying down beyond tired. Steve watched as they cut the umbilical cord of his daughter and handed the screaming baby to Natasha,  
She looked down at the baby and smiled,  
"Hi baby"   
She cooed as the baby girl opened her eyes to reveal her a mix of baby blue and bright green eyes.   
"Shes so beautiful"  
Natasha said holding the baby close to her. Steve stayed back just looking at the little baby,  
"Im going to name her Emma"   
Natasha said glancing at Steve, he just nodded and soon got up and left.   
Natasha started crying right when she thought he was going to help he leaves. She didnt know how she was going to deal with Emma all by herself but looking into Emmas perfect eyes Natasha smiled slightly. She was Natashas hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve had got up and left he couldnt do this. He couldnt get attached and then just leave them. When he got home his mom walked over to him. "Why are you here still?" Steve shook his head, "I cant do that mom" He said. His mom had smacked him, "STEVEN GRANT ROGERS! DONT YOU DARE!" She yelled, "Your father did that to me, and it was the hardest thing ever" Steve looked at her as she yelled, screamed and shouted. He went to his room and grabbed some clothes and left the house. He went to the hospital and knocked on Natashas door. "Come in" He heard her say as he walked into the hospital room. "Natasha I want to make this work and Im sorry for leaving you" He said to her as she nodded looking down at Emma who was sleeping soundly in her arms. "Can I hold her?" Steve asked as she nodded, "You need to wash your hands and sit down" Natasha said as Steve went to do as she said and sat down and she handed him the baby. Emma cried not liking being away from her mother but soon calmed down and fell back to sleep, "Shes beautiful" He said and Natasha nodded, "Be sure to support her head" She said watching him carefully as he supported her head, "Natasha I got it" He reasured her as he looked down at Emma, "She looks just like you" He said as Natasha smiled. The next day they where released from the hospital. Steve had stayed with Natasha at her house with Emma. He walked in holding the carseat as Natasha unlocked the door and helped him inside. She got Emma out of the carseat and put her in the basenet smiling as Steve put some clothes in the drawers. The week had flown by so quickly and then Friday came. Natasha woke up that morning and sighed looking at Steve who was sound asleep next to her. She didnt want to wake up because at 10 this morning Steve would get on a plane and leave. But soon Emma started to cry and she got up and picked her up, "Shhh its okay angel its okay" She cooed as she began to feed her. Steve woke up to see Natasha smiling down at Emma and Emma smiled back, "Oh my god! Steve! She smiled!" Natasha said excitedly as Steve smiled getting up and walking over to see Emma smiling as she wrapped her fist around Natashas finger. Her dad didnt like Steve and he hated that they slept in the same bed even though they wernt really together. _or where they?_ steve didnt know but they didnt do anything especially after having a baby.

Soon it was eight and Steve got ready to go. Natasha started begging him to stay pleding but he had to do this. He kissed her on the forehead,

"Ill be back for the holidays and Ill call every night" 

He promised her as he kissed Emmas forehead and left not looking back, he left them and Natasha cried all over again because this time he wasnt coming back.


End file.
